Recent technological advances give rise to situations in which an individual has multiple different active electronic devices, often at the same general location and at the same time. In addition to a smart phone, a user may also simultaneously have a headset, a tablet device, a laptop computer, a desktop computer, a portable media player, and/or one or more other electronic devices, some or all of which may be able to conduct wireless communications.
Oftentimes, a telephone call or other communication may come in to a smart phone of a user while the phone is nearby but not with the user, or when it may be otherwise inconvenient to answer the call on the phone itself. However, the user is unable to take or reject the call through another device. In other situations, a user may wish to initiate a new call or otherwise transfer an existing call between user devices that include more than just the smart phone itself. Nonetheless, if even possible, this can be an inconvenient process using existing communication systems and methods, and can often result in delays or dropped calls.